


Spring Fever

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [14]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs, frisky animals.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo is trying to get his work done but everywhere he looks it seems the animals are going at it and reminding him of his own lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Food Stuff; Scones, jam and cream.... 
> 
> Setting: Heero and Duo are Zoo keepers enjoying an interesting morning tea...
> 
> Pairings; 1x2 / 2x1 ... 
> 
> Challenger: Ryouga...
> 
> Mission Accepted....
> 
> Written: September 2004 - ShenLong
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Duo wielded the pitch fork with expertise, sorting out the soiled bedding from the clean straw. Once the wheelbarrow was full he stood the fork up against the wall and went to empty the wheelbarrow. He returned moments later with a fresh bale of straw and began to spread it around the stable area. Satisfied, he moved out in to the open section and proceeded to clean the rest of the enclosure. He paused for a moment, watching the seven zebras as they cropped the grass and smiled to himself.

He'd been working at the zoo for a year now, his allocated section being the African savanna part of the zoological gardens and along with his partner, lover and fellow zoo keeper, Heero, he tended many of the animals kept there. 

Duo especially loved the zebras and the elephants while Heero had more of a 'thing' for the giraffes and antelopes. As he watched his charges so his smile widened. The herd was small, one stallion and six mares but Duo knew each one of them individually. A flurry of movement caught his eye and he turned his head to see what was happening. 

Zac, the stallion, it seemed was getting a little frisky. One of the mares must be in season and Zac had smelt her. A smirk found its way to Duo's mouth as he watched the small stallion wrinkle his upper lip, showing his delight at finding one of the mares in heat. Zac's ears went back as his head snaked low, sniffing out the female.

There was a squeal and a flurry of hooves. Duo lost sight of the herd for a moment as the dust was kicked up but it soon settled to reveal Zac nosing around the rear end of one of the mares. Mindy had her tail kinked up and judging by the way she kept swinging her hindquarters around, Duo knew she was the one in season. Suddenly Duo's jaw went slack and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. Zac was obviously intent on mating with the mare but it wasn't what was about to happen that left him stunned, rather the sight of Zac's cock. Now he fully understood the term 'hung like a horse'; not that Zac was a horse but he was of the equine family so as far as Duo was concerned it was a moot point.

"Fuck!" he swore softly. He'd liked to think that he was well endowed but compared to Zac... Well, suffice to say he felt a little 'inadequate', even if he was getting a little turned on watching the zebra stallion in the throes of ecstasy. Shaking his head he admonished himself for his thoughts. "Back to work, Maxwell. No time for these sorts of mind wanderings now." he quietly scolded himself.

Leaving the zebra enclosure, Duo headed for his next 'port of call' before morning tea; the elephants.

The large, female Indian elephant greeted him with a soft, low rumble as her trunk brushed over his head.

"Morning to you too, Kiah," Duo laughed and then stroked the animal's trunk. For a creature so large she was incredibly gentle and for some reason she'd taken a great liking to Duo. Duo suffered the resulting teasing from his fellow zoo keepers with good grace. The fact that both the zoo's elephants were female and both seemed overly affectionate towards Duo, led to some very interesting jibes.

Kiah continued to run her trunk over Duo's hair in an affectionate gesture, seemingly fascinated with the strands and despite the action and having to push the gray appendage out of the way several times, Duo liked the attention.

He began to fill the hay rack with the bales of hay he'd brought with him in the wheelbarrow. Rani, the other elephant, was standing happily, knee deep in the large pool of the enclosure watching the young man work. While not as open in her displays of affection as Kiah was she would still tease and pester Duo whenever the urge to do so took her.

As Duo stretched to stuff a biscuit of hay into the rack so his shirt pulled free from his pants and began to ride up, displaying around three inches of skin at his mid section. Kiah noticed and her trunk wandered up to investigate.

"Hey! Stop that, Kiah, it tickles!" laughed Duo as he tried to swat the teasing trunk away. The elephant moved her trunk and opted to pull out some of the hay. "Good girl," Duo chuckled as he continued to fill the rack.

Bending over to get some more hay he nearly jumped out of his skin when the trunk ran along his backside and up his inner thigh. "Kiah!" he yelped as he straightened and spun around. 

The elephant gave him an innocent look.

Muttering under his breath about horny zebras and teasing elephants, Duo returned to his work.

Seemed like Kiah was in a playful mood though and not quite done with him yet. Every time Duo turned his back and started to work, the elephant's trunk would sneak forwards for a quick caress; along his back, across his buttocks, up his thighs, over his stomach. It seemed that no part of his anatomy was safe.

Duo admonished, laughed and scolded but nothing it seemed would deter the animal. She was having way too much fun with this new 'game'.

As Duo began to stuff the last of the hay into the rack, his lean body stretching upwards, his legs spread slightly to keep his balance, so Kiah's trunk again put in an appearance. It began to explore once more, this time running up the inside of his thighs and then to Duo's shock, between his legs and over his crotch. There wasn't a damn thing he could do about it either given his current position. If he shifted his legs he would lose his balance; if he moved his arms from their task he would end up covered in hay. All he could do was try to cram the hay into the rack as quickly as possible. He tried scolding the amorous elephant.

"Kiah! Stop it!"

The elephant ignored him; she was having too much fun to stop.

"Kiah, stop! Not now, you bad elephant... Quit it, will you?!"

But as if sensing his position, the elephant continued on regardless. She gave a low rumble and began to explore Duo's crotch with her trunk.

"Ah, oh fuck!" moaned Duo as he felt his body reacting to the gentle touches of the trunk as it wandered over his nether regions. As Kiah's trunk explored his groin, Duo desperately fought to get the last of the hay shoved into the rack and control his rising libido.

Kiah thought it was great fun having free access to explore all of her keeper's little body. The muscle of her trunk was very sensitive, not to mention agile. She could sense and smell the musky scent of her keeper and she liked it. She was also intrigued by the reactions her handler was having to her attentions. While she didn't understand exactly what was going on or being said she did notice her investigations were doing funny things to him, he seemed to be getting funny bumps on his body whilst at the same time his scent was changing.

Finally Duo managed to get all of the hay squashed into the rack and could use his hands to help him balance. "Enough, Kiah," he scolded as he was able to finally push the inquisitive trunk away from his groin, but it was too late. He now had a raging hard on in his pants and no way to satisfy it at the moment.

Or maybe there was. 

With a smirk he looked at his watch. _Morning tea time._

Still patting away the over friendly trunk that seemed determined to investigate the bulge now lodged firmly in his pants, Duo managed to get down from his position on the hay rack and back to the ground.

"Now look what you've done," admonished Duo, fixing the amorous elephant with his eye. "Just what am I supposed to do now? I can't walk around for the rest of the day with a hard on!"

The elephant didn't look in the least bit sorry. Instead she pushed her trunk forward again.

"Oh no, you don't!" Duo caught the trunk before it could reach any part of his person. He scratched at it, chuckling when he heard the low rumbles of bliss coming from Kiah. "How can I be mad at you?" he sighed and gazed at the animal, who stared adoringly back. Duo shook his head and with a last pat to the trunk he began to leave. "I'll be back soon. Gotta go and sort out this 'problem' you've caused." He tossed the words over his shoulder as he left.

Once he'd secured the gate he took off at a gallop to find his fellow zoo keeper and lover - Heero.

****

Heero opened the door to the hut he and Duo used as a lunch room / locker room at the zoo. Duo wasn't there yet so Heero set about getting their morning tea ready. He set the thermos of coffee down on the table followed by a couple of plastic plates. Next he dropped the Tupperware™ container filled with the scones he'd made to said table along with the container of fresh, whipped cream and the small jar of jam. A couple of knives followed and all Heero had left to do was pour the coffee into their enamel mugs and everything was set. As he bent over to retrieve some paper napkins from inside his bag so the door to the hut burst open and his braided lover shot into the hut like a tornado.

"Now there's a sight I love to see." Duo's voice had a husky tone to it, a tone that immediately set alarm bells ringing in Heero's head.

Before Heero had a chance to straighten up, turn around or question his long haired lover, hands began to roam over his backside.

"Oh yeah, baby. Stay just like that," Duo murmured as his hands moved to wander over the rest of Heero's body while his groin ground against Heero's ass. 

"Duo?" Heero hissed. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Need you," murmured Duo as his fingers found Heero's belt buckle and began to undo it.

"What? Here, now? Are you crazy?!"

"Yep, crazy about you, babe," Duo breathed as deft fingers quickly undid the button and zip of Heero's pants.

"Duo, we can't!"

"Why not?" Fingers caressed the hardening bulge.

"We're at work, you baka!"

"So? We're on our break, we can do what we want," responded Duo and pushed his fingers underneath the waistband of Heero's briefs.

All other protest was abruptly halted from Heero's mouth as his brain re-routed all non essential thought processes to more important tasks; such as moaning, whimpering and becoming fully erect.

"Want you, Heero," Duo moaned as he tried to tug Heero's pants down.

"Then let me move," panted Heero.

Reluctantly, Duo backed off, allowing Heero to straighten, move over to the table and drop his pants. With his pants around his ankles, Heero bent at the waist, rested his arms on the table and gave Duo a sultry look over his shoulder. "You want me, Duo?"

Duo nodded enthusiastically.

"Then take me." Hero wriggled his ass in invitation.

Not needing to be told twice, Duo unzipped his pants and let them drop to half mast, his boxers following and allowing his tortured cock to spring free. Eagerly he positioned himself between Heero's spread legs. "Need something," he groaned and then his eyes lit up as he spotted the jam and cream on the table. "Perfect," he muttered and reached for the two containers, pulling them close.

"What are you doing, Duo?" asked Heero as he watched the jam and cream being drawn across the table.

"Lube," replied Duo as if it was evident.

"You can't use that."

"Why not?"

"I'll be sticky and uncomfortable for the rest of the day!"

"I promise to clean you up, Heero."

"Aaa..." Heero's protests were cut off as Duo inserted a cream coated finger into his anus.

"Ohh, nice and hot for me, baby." Duo worked the finger in and out as he prepped the passage. More cream followed long with some jam as Duo worked a second and then a third finger into his lover, stretching the muscle to accommodate his swollen length. Deeming Heero to be ready for him by the way his partner was responding, Duo withdrew his fingers and quickly coated his length with a mixture of the jam and cream. "Ready for me, Heero?"

"Stop with the teasing and fuck me already!" growled Heero. He was more than ready; his own cock throbbing heavily between his legs.

"Here I come," snickered Duo and began to push himself inside.

Heero groaned softly with the slight burn that accompanied Duo's entrance into his channel. Once the flared head had passed through the tight rings of muscle, the shaft followed easily, sliding all the way in to the root. Duo bit his lip at the sensations running from his cock to his brain, it was simply overwhelming.

Heero concentrated on relaxing as much as he could, his passage molding around the invader, caressing the heated hardness with soft ripples of muscle. "You're incredible," breathed Duo as he began to withdraw slowly. "So hot, so tight,… perfect, baby, just perfect," he crooned.

"Aaa..." moaned Heero. "Feels good."

Closing his eyes and grasping Heero's hips, Duo began to thrust, slowly at first then increasing speed and depth as he settled into a rhythm. Heero's passage worked around his shaft, heightening his pleasure and he shifted angle slightly to bring his partner pleasure as well.

Lights exploded in Heero's head when the tip of Duo's cock found his prostate, sensations thrummed through his body, his own cock hardening even more and wanting stimulation. Wandering fingers found their way to his groin where they curled around his shaft and started to stroke lazily.

"You like this, Heero?"

"Nnnn..."

"Good." Thrusting harder, Duo was determined to bring Heero off first. He loved it when Heero's channel clamped down on him, making it almost impossible for him to move. The tightness of the inner walls as they rippled and spasmed around him, stroking and caressing his penis was indescribable.

"Ahh, good. Need more," moaned Heero as he pushed his hips back towards Duo, taking that delicious cock further into his sheath, then thrusting forwards into the tight fist that stroked his length. He couldn't deny the pleasure that bathed his nerves, set his blood on fire and completely consumed him. Each time Duo's cock brushed his sweet spot the pleasure was magnified, sending him into a world of colored lights and desire. His orgasm was building steadily in his gut, manifesting until he knew it wouldn't be long and he would be screaming his pleasure to the hut and the animals around it.

Sweat ran along Duo's back, his shirt sticking to his skin as his hips continued to rock. Thighs strained, buttock muscles clenched as he drove repeatedly into Heero's willing body. Euphoria sat on the edge of his conscious and he doggedly fought to hold it at bay. His hand was slick with Heero's pre-cum making his stroking of the organ so much easier. He squeezed a little tighter as he sped up his tugging of the throbbing cock. His lover was close, he could feel it. Dropping his other hand down between Heero's legs he began to palm the hardening sac, the shivers that ran through his lover's body and the moans he received for his attentions driving his lust higher.

With his mind threatening to shut down completely, Heero strove to reach his climax. Pleasure sang along his nerves, swam in front of his eyes and stole every coherent thought from his mind. Left only with the pounding of his blood thundering in his ears and his heart hammering in his chest, Heero succumbed to the inevitable and shouted his release to anyone willing to listen. Creamy seed pulsed from his slit, spurting over Duo's hand and dripping to the floor below while his passage clenched and released around the thick cock embedded in his heat, adding to his overload of pleasure.

"Oh, fuck! So good, Heero," Duo moaned as his cock was strangled then given a reprieve time and time again as Heero's body spasmed and jerked with his fall into nirvana. Duo continued to thrust as best he could, which wasn't easy given how Heero's body repeatedly clamped around him. His balls drew close, his orgasm fast approaching, leaving him with no choice but to embrace it this time. With one last forward thrust Duo buried himself as deeply as he could into Heero's passage; the heat of his semen tore through his cock to be swallowed by Heero's eager channel. Pulse after pulse was sucked from him as his body bathed in the pure bliss that only release could bring. With one last shudder he collapsed against Heero's back, the tingles of his receding climax still playing across his nervous system.

Grunting softly as he bore the weight of his lover, Heero shifted slightly and sighed. He felt Duo's softening cock beginning to slide out and whimpered softly.

"You okay, baby?" Duo asked as he moved himself off Heero and looked around to find something to clean himself up with. He spotted the paper napkins Heero had been in the process of getting when he'd jumped the Japanese man and reached for them. He quickly wiped the mess from his now happily sated penis and pushed the flaccid organ back into his pants. Zipping up and turning around he found Heero watching him intently. "What?" he asked.

"Exactly," replied Heero.

"Huh?" Duo blinked owlishly, clearly not getting it.

"What brought this on?"

Duo scratched his head. "Ummm... Would you believe horny zebras and an affectionate elephant?" 

This time it was Heero's turn to blink and look confused. "Explain."

Duo proceeded to fill Heero in on the activities of Zac, using a lot of animated arm movements to assist in the explanation leaving Heero with no doubt as to the size of Zac's endowments. Heero's eyebrows shot into his hairline though when Duo continued on regarding Kiah and her inquisitive trunk.

"Spring fever," muttered Heero.

"Pardon?"

"Spring fever," repeated Heero. "Spring is in the air, which explains the behavior. It's mating season so all the animals are going to be a little on the frisky side. You want to try cleaning out the antelopes."

"Horny buggers, are they?"

Heero glared.

Duo returned to the serious conversation. "Yeah, well, I could certainly do without Kiah's friendly affections. Geeze, it's true what they say about an elephant's trunk and its capabilities."

"I'd say that Kiah is feeling a little left out," snickered Heero.

"I got news for you, buddy. I'm no elephant," huffed Duo.

"Oh, I don't know... Elephant man."

"I am not an animal! I am a man!" Duo stated and then struck a pose.

"You're certainly adept at using your trunk," said Heero slyly as he brushed a hand over Duo's groin.

Duo shivered.

"We still have a problem here though, Duo."

"We do?"

"Yes. I'm all sticky and you promised to clean me up."

"That I did, lover of mine." A glint appeared in Duo's eye. "Turn around then and I'll fulfill that promise." 

Heero did as requested, wondering what Duo was going to do to clean him up. He frowned as Duo picked up one of the scones from the table. "Duo? What the hell?!"

Parting Heero's cheeks, Duo licked along Heero's cleft, thoroughly cleaning all the evidence of their lovemaking from the crevice. Standing up and turning Heero around to face him, Duo took a bite from the scone and gave Heero a saucy wink. "I like my scones with jam and extra cream," he breathed and the dropped to his knees again, spinning Heero around before he had a chance to say anything and plunging his tongue back into Heero's cleft, intent on getting as much cream from the leaking hole as he could.

Heero could only moan and make a note to bake more scones.

~ Owari ~


End file.
